A Raven Warning
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Luke is being constantly stalked by ravens and it's driving him mad. What are they trying to tell him?


All characters belong to YangYang Mobile. This story would not have been possible if it wasn't for their wonderful visual novel, The Letter.

* * *

A Raven Warning

Bloody ravens! I can't stand these wretched feathery beasts. I've had enough of them wailing through dusk till dawn. They keep excreting on my balcony. I'm late for all my appointments because they keep blocking my path. I can't even go to the loo in peace.

I need a drink. Something alcoholic... or not. All the stress these birds have been causing me since I moved here has made me go thirsty.

Becca is my rock in these past few difficult years. Divorcing Hannah is a pill I will never be able to swallow. She was and remains my precious buttercup. Without Hannah, my world lost spice. Becca brought some colour back, but she would never be as good as Hannah. My company went bust: legal issues. I ran into a lot of dodgy stuff. I've not met my twins yet. I travelled the world and lived in style.

The wanderlust charade ended when I received a call to say Kylie's parents had died and her brother was going to prison. With Kylie's family gone, I was the sole guardian of my god-daughter. Becca and Kylie got on like a house on fire. Through them, I had my own little family whilst my own flesh and blood were strangers.

I've not met my twins: I don't even know their gender, let alone their names. I buy them lavish gifts, but I'm sure Hannah is doing an excellent job in taking care of them, at least better than any attempts I can make.

3:00AM

They're still it. Chirping away, tapping their beaks on my window. Enough of this putrid noise already. On top of that, there's that stupid wedding I'm being dragged to later this afternoon. I jump out of bed and storm towards the window.

"Shut up!" I yell. I'm well within my right to whip out my gun and shoot every last one of the little buggers.

"Hey!" it's Becca's voice. "What are you doing Luke?"

I glance. "Oh, just sorting out the noise."

She pouts as she digs her hand firmly onto her hips. "You're killing innocent creatures because they annoy you? Do I have to slam my book at you again?"

I roar, "CAN YOU NOT HEAR THEM? I CAN'T GET ANY SLEEP OR PRIVACY! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

Becca sighs and begins to yawn and stretch her arms above her pink hair. "At least get some sleep. It's Isabella and Ashton's wedding tomorrow."

"Yes. The woman who sold a haunted mansion to me and a guy who charged into my home and nearly blew my hand off."

"That was a long time ago."

"First they break into my home, and now they're inviting me to their bloody wedding."

Becca folds her arms. The way she's looking at me with those pierced eyes – I don't like it. "You should be excited for this."

I scoff. "Well forgive me if my face offends you, my darling. But those two have made my life a living hell. If it wasn't for them I would still be with Hannah."

I shouldn't have said that. The ravens yell louder as tears roll down her face.

"You've got me..."

"I know I've got you." I gulp and dash towards her. My hands grip her shoulders. "I'm angry about what happened at the mansion. I've not seen my twins."

"You can't keep blaming everyone else," Becca snaps. "Just because you and Hannah are divorced, there's nothing stopping you from seeing your children."

"I don't even know anything about them."

"Then ask them."

I stammer as I reach for my trusted clutch: a bottle of whisky. "I won't be going to the wedding. It will be too awkward."

Becca's face turns red. "You have to go."

"They won't want me there anyway."

"Don't you want to see your kids?"

"Of course I do. I just think they're better without me."

Becca grabs the nearest book and slams it on my forehead. I need the sense knocked back into me. "You should make your peace with Hannah. For your sake... for their sake... for Kylie."

My eyes widen when she mentions my god-daughter. It's weird. I love my god-daughter more than my own flesh and blood. I'm scared. Becca can see it in my trembling legs and locked jaw. I know Kylie would enjoy seeing the twins. Ever since her parents died, she's started calling Becca and I, Mama and Papa. Kylie must know her siblings. There will be squabbles, but I know Kylie would be very protective of them.

Then I remember something else. Out of the many women, I slept with during my marriage to Hannah, one of them is now Hannah's new girlfriend. To make matters worse, the woman in question is the one we hired to be our interior designer. Marianne and Hannah's attraction towards each other is obvious and there's a clear spark when they look into each other's eyes.

I know they're happy, but it doesn't make it any less strange.

The whiskey's all gone. "I'll see you in the morning."

"It is the morning."

"...Goodnight."

I attend the wedding. The groom glares at me most of the time. The sharp look in his eyes is unnerving. I was right: he doesn't want me here. To be fair, I don't want to be here either, but I have to do the right thing for once.

The ceremony was tender and sweet. Little do most of these nitwits in the church know, the couple's insanity gives Harley Quinn and The Joker a run for their money. between those two psychopaths, Hannah and Marianne approach me and introduce my son and daughter to me: Damien and Mariko Evans. A tingling sensation tickled my heart. Damien was my father's name. Damien had his mother's smile and Mariko had my eyes. Kylie loves playing hide and seeks with them in the cemetery. It's great to know after all the horrors we've all been through we can be civil. Hannah's happy with her new family, and I'm happy with mine.

Becca stood by me the whole time. She kept me out of trouble.

A week later

The ravens aren't here. They stopped coming after the wedding. All of them. Not even a peek nowadays. It's ever so quiet without them. As I sip my bedtime wine with Becca dozing in my arms, I enjoy the silence. I peep out the window to see if there's anyone watching. There's nothing but the breeze seeping through the window. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm going to miss them. Those black birds are such fascinating creatures.

I made the same mistake with the ravens as I did with Hannah. I was a pitiful excuse of a husband, raging alcoholic and serial cheater. If a guy did that to my daughters, I'd be fuming. I could point the finger at anybody, but I know that I've only brought it upon myself. I did not give Hannah the respect she deserved for being such a caring and devoted wife. I didn't take the time to appreciate the beauty of the birds who graced with me with their presence.

Because of my selfish pride, history repeats itself. I have to up my game. I need to step up as a father. I need to look after Becca and Kylie. If I don't, then I'll be back to square one again: homeless in mountains of debts. I won't be third-time-unlucky.


End file.
